This invention relates to a knitting device with individual selection of working means, for instance of needle, slides, sinkers and similar means for creating pattern on a knitting machine, particularly on a large diameter circular knitting machine with rotating beds, stable needle cams, and with electronic programming of selection of working means in any working position, with two selection places, for each working system of the machine, whereby for selection an arrangement consisting of two individual selection magnets is applied, each of which comprising substantially two magnetic circuits, namely a magnetic circuit of permanent holding magnet with pole shoes of soft iron and a magnetic circuit of an electromagnet having a coil and a soft iron core with an air gap, representing a magnetic shunt for influencing the magnetic field of the permanent magnet.
Known arrangements of this kind which solve an individual selection of for instance needles on knitting machines for creating patterns, are always rather complicated, as for instance an arrangement with an electronic selection system located on the pattern wheel of a jacquard machine or a solution of a direct selection by a system of a number of electromagnets, which are demanding energetically and in their design, or an arrangement of a transfer mechanism or an auxiliarly device, enabling a contact of an operating extension of a working element (of a sinker, a needle, a slipper shoe) with a cam, or transmitting to the needle solely an initial operating stroke and enabling its whole operating stroke to be finished later, or an arrangement of a locking mechanism preventing the performance of an operating stroke of the needle, or finally a combination of magnetic switches and cam with electromagnets and similar means.
All these known arrangements require larger spaces, they solve the selection of needles usually in a single needle bed of the knitting machine only and enable a selection to two positions, a disengaged and a locking-in position or a disengaged and a rib position. The choice how the selected needles will operate (knit or tuck) must be taken in advance for instance by manual adjustment of certain switches or by the locking part of a cam system. Some arrangement require to make the whole selection within a time interval, corresponding to a track of the rotating machine part equal to one needle distance, what is rather demanding, particularly for machines having a fine needle distribution and higher rotating speeds. Similar arrangements require in such cases for instance a double selection system so that one system controls the even needles, the second system the odd needles, or some other device complicating the machine, for instance selectors and auxiliary sinkers with more butts in different planes so that the original advantages of the electronic selection with electromagnetical and mechanical elements, namely the simplicity, are lost. All these arrangements utilize for selection either high frequency electromagnets or permanent magnets with pole shoes of soft iron with coils, which are most suitable for the particular requirements of individual selection of needles for knitting machines in order to provide a reliable selection at any operating condition of the machine and to enable a better utilization of actual knitting machines particularly in their technological application together with a substantial simplification, particularly for machines having maximum possibilities of patterns and technology.